elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Scaredgirl's Rainbow
This deck is the best by Scaredgirl '' See also this forum thread. '''Decklist:' 5fa 5rp 5rp 5rp 5rp 5rp 5rp 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6u3 6u3 6u3 6u3 6u3 6u3 6u6 717 71b 71b 74b 74b 74b 77d 7am 7am 7do 7gv 7n3 7n5 7q5 7q5 7q5 7q5 7t9 7t9 7t9 80d 80d 80d 80d 8ps Deck Strategy: Like most Rainbow decks, the goal is to generate as much quanta as quickly as possible in order to play a wide variety of cards. This deck uses sundials and phase shields as defence before it gets going, and along with the hourglasses plenty of card draw as well. Most of the creatures have some capacity to grow or generate more creatures, which in the late game overwhelms the opponent with sheer amounts of damage dealt. For further details, see the forum thread. -Do NOT attempt to make this deck if you are low on money, or even an unupgraded one Similar Decks: * Hourglass/Rainbow Deck * Swiss Army Rainbow * Rainbow (God-Killer) * Rainbow (basic) * Small Starter Rainbow * The Devil Deck Note: An unupgraded version of this deck works perfectly against lvl 4 elementals Note2: This deck Costs 2262 without owl's eye (because its impossible to buy) EDITED heres the import code for those who wants to test this deck with trainer: 5rp 5rp 5rp 5rp 5rp 5rp 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6u3 6u3 6u3 6u3 6u3 6u3 6u6 717 71b 71b 74b 74b 74b 77d 7am 7am 7do 7dq 7gv 7n3 7n5 7q5 7q5 7q5 7q5 7t9 7t9 7t9 80d 80d 80d 80d This deck costs as unupgraded just about 2400 electrum Unupgraded version is quite good for level4 farming. Although it looks really fragile and random, but it works surprisingly well. Definitely lacks the quanta boost of the upgraded cards (cheaper cards + more quanta from pillars) though. I find that a deck with a bit of creature control can beat this deck, like 80% of the gods have. I lost to gods like Elidnis and Hermes, which I have beat with a rainbow deck with 2 quintessence. Also, it lost against my deck with 6 Sacrifice Shards and a bunch of poison. So, even though I did not get poison gods like Serket and Scorpio while trying this deck, I believe it will lose to them. (Add a purify) ~Scapemaster I agree with whoever said the damage output is too low, because it really is. My godkiller rainbow is similar to this one, except im a big fan of wings; theyre like a 5 turn phase shield. I have 6 quintessence, so I use them on an otyugh, a spider, a lava destroyer, elite queen and fallen druid while saving myself for 30 turns with 6 wings and a few more with miracle and sundails. Also, the fallen druid in you deck gets easily killed. (actually, all of the creatures do) Fallen druid is a very critical card in a godkiller's rainbow, because with just it and 2 others, you can build a full army of stealing, growing, devouring creatures. Another suggestion i have is about the hourglasses. they will be helping the gods more than they will help you, or at least they will die. 11 gods have permanent control (think i counted that right) and will target them before anything else. I tried this deck earlier today and battled most of the gods. the only ones i managed to win against out of 25 are fire queen, destiny (by a very small margin), neptune, ferox, miracle (twice), and elidnis. ~Scapemaster You said you won 7 times in 25 games against FGs, but thats actually pretty good cause 7/25= 0.28 which is 28%. Winning 1 in 4 games Is pretty good in my opinion. In terms of money, 4 games costs 30 times 4 = 120 electrum, but winning that forth game nets you at least 30 electrum plus a good chance for an upgraded card which is worth over 1k electrum, even if you only win one upgraded card every 4 wins, 120 times 4 = 480 spent and over double that earned. TEAR ALONG LINE I agree that the deck is lousy. PLEASE SIGN HERE ________________________ Impbloody Hey, ive been playing this deck and its pretty amazing, the one thing i did put in, and really just added a slot to the deck was 1 purify, so far its been working pretty well but i dunno on your thoughts.Category:Strategies